Sin ninguna barrera de falsedad
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: Sus pies tocando el vació y la brisa helada congelando su cuerpo... de pronto las personas gritan y lloran, sin embargo, parece que la persona a su lado, es mas importante que los reclamos de quienes no sabían el por que ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades? Drabble/ riren/ereri


-No somos originales por lo que veo – el puente de Sina

Ese gran puente que tenías muchos amigos

La mayoría suicidas

Se sentó en el barandal a la espera de algún sentimiento de valentía y miro a la persona que estaba a su izquierda

-No tienes ni idea –Sus pies tocaban el vacío y la brisa helada congelaba su cuerpo

Levi levanto la mirada y echo la cabeza hacia atrás

-¿Todavía no tienes el valor? –pregunto mirando el profundo color del cielo amarillento

Eren se froto las manos y las calentó con su aliento, después miro al pelinegro y ladeo la cabeza

Era como un espejo

Con las mismas manchas negras debajo de los ojos, y esas arrugas en la frente que estaban repletas de problemas

Ese ojo morado y la mejilla lastimada obviando que había recibido una paliza

Oscuros y negros ojos vacíos, repletos de inseguridades y heridas

-Seria mal momento para decir que le temo a las alturas –Levi levanto sus hombros en signo de no saber y miro al castaño

Igual o peor

Pálido y cubierto de hematomas

Ojos verdes oscuros y marcas en el cuello

Debajo de esa camisa sin mangas puedes ver un cuerpo demacrado, la piel pegada a las costillas

Suspiro meciendo sus pies

-Por qué no intentaste…

Le encaro y le sonrió

Con la crueldad de que su sonrisa no era real

Le mostro sus muñecas

-Oh, ya veo – se froto la nariz

-Y… ¿qué te trae por aquí…? Ya sabes no cualquiera se sienta en el "puente de los suicidas" – Las personas a sus pies se aglomeraban

 _Pequeñitas… parecen hormigas_

 _-_ Un papa violador, una mama que intento aborto – llevo su pulgar y lo bajo, mostrando con gracia que obviamente había fallado – Unos amigos mal influyentes….disforia de género – Eren comprendió por que los broches de mariposas en el cabello - y un amor imposible – mentalmente contó los suyos

Al perder la cuenta se alzó de hombros

-Padres problemáticos, acoso en el colegio, anorexia – estornudo - …traiciones, malas notas…castigos exagerados… - Levi parpadeo contando las personas que habían a su pies

18

Y viene más

-Al fin y al cabo son muchos – alargo las silabas –

-Hey, tus ojos están cristalinos – Levi saco un pañuelo rosa de su bolsillo – ten

-¡No eso…-

-TEN- se estiro con cuidado causando gritos por debajo, le restregó el pañuelo en la cara

-Ay ay, duele – Levi le dijo "Marica" Y Eren se rió

Su risa era nasal, por lo tanto, los sonidos eran incomodos y para algunos "Horribles"

Eren se cubrió la boca avergonzado y espero algún comentario hiriente

Levi sin embargo solo le miro extraño

-¿Por qué te detienes? – Pensó que era fingido

Después vio el ceño fruncido y el rostro repleto de confusión que no evito el volverse a reír esta vez no conteniendo los sonido extraños de su nariz

Levi alzo una ceja

-Miss piggy te pego su risa – el comentario solo aligero el aire

Las personas en la acera, se mantuvieron expectantes

Se sujetó el estómago - …lo que quedaba – y resoplo

-Deberías ser comediante-

-No creo llegar hasta ese punto – Levi miro el suelo y después el horizonte

Su vista cayo a Eren

-Puedo… - se desabrocho el broche y miro con atención el cabello alborotado del castaño

Eren se quedó paralizado viendo el sonrojo del chico

-Adelante – el pelinegro se inclinó con cuidado – en verdad parecían jugar con los corazones de las personas debajo de sus pies – y se lo abrocho a un lado conteniendo los mechones rebeldes

Eren deseo tener un espejo

-Listo – bajo la mirada

-Esto es más efectivo que la gel ¡gracias… - Levi sonrió

-Levi Ackerman - El moreno estiro sus brazos hacia atrás y bostezo

-Eren Jaeger…. Hey creo que nos hemos olvidado de nuestro objetivo – miro el suelo

Levi recordó el por qué estaba ahí

-Espera – apunto hacia al frente – por lo menos ve eso

-Que tiene de bueno ver al sol ba- sus palabras murieron cuando el bello atardecer y los colores veraniegos se reflejaron en su fría y palia piel

Expectante y mudo

Levi su maravillo por la mirada de asombro

Tan lento y suave, cubriendo su manto en gloriosos colores amarillos y naranjas para solo desaparecer

-¿Vivías en una caverna? -

-En un sótano – dijo todavía boquiabierto

Levi no se inmuto

Él dormía en el jardín

Cortesía de su bella y religiosa madre

-Eren – le codeo las costillas con fuerza – Esa mujer que llama tu nombre es… -

Abajo

En donde las personas eran ajenas a todo y lo único que podían sentir era lastima, una mujer castaña con ojos color ambar gritaba con euforia y se rompía la garganta en llanto llamando a su hijo

Una joven pelinegra también estaba en lo mismo

Levi le saludo con normalidad

-Ah... mamá – Carla le rogaba con las manos en su pecho

-Oye…

-No, no es lo que crees – se cruzó de brazos – ella es así, ya estoy acostumbrado –

Ackerman miro a Mikasa y se alzó de hombros

-Creo que somos egoístas –

-Claro y ellas no lo fueron – buen punto

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y se levanto

Levi contuvo el aire y después manteniendo el equilibrio le siguió

-Ay, está muy alto – NO TE ACOBARDES

Todos conteniendo el aire

El pelinegro miro el suelo y después a Eren

-Me fuera gustado haberte conocido hace algunos años atrás – le dio la espalda y se inclino

…..

…..

Gritos

-¿Tú crees en las segundas oportunidades? – Eren frustro su intento

Levi elevo la mirada hacia el cielo

-No – y así como lo detuvo, él se lo llevo con el

Y como si fuera en cámara lenta

Carla vio a Eren reír y Mikasa a Levi sonreír

 _Sin ninguna barrera de falsedad_

* * *

 _ **Se los juro, pensé en hacerlo FELIZ**_

 _ **PERO NO PUDE**_

 _ **¡NO PUDE!**_

 _ **Se que es muy simple, de igual manera, muchas gracias por leer :3**_

 _ **Ahora si ven la portada de la historia, les muestro en ello, una pequeña pista... :)**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite~**_


End file.
